


Epilogue

by sarahspank (ilovealexkingston)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealexkingston/pseuds/sarahspank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension on the set moves to real life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Takes place in Vancouver after the Entire Series has been shot.  
> Disclaimer: Not real, just an imaginary situation that I thought of.  
> Author’s note: This is dedicated to my Awesome Threesome, as this came about through our many conversations. Thanks to my betas, Rush and Arista.
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal

Jamie ran his hands through his hair, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He knew he should not be doing this, should not be feeling this. He had a family, a happy marriage, and three beautiful daughters and yet, he could not shake the image of her from his mind. Everything he did brought back memories of jokes made, flirtations carried out— it drove him mad.

When he first met Katee, he had not thought anything about personal attraction. Sure, their characters were rather involved, and that meant they were cast for their chemistry, but he had prior experience in playing romantic relationships and never had he been attracted to his co-star. Never thought he would, actually. After all, it was a working relationship.

 

Then, one day, Keri had looked at him, and said, “You have a crush on Katee.” He had looked at her in complete surprise and denied it completely.

“No, I don’t. We’re just friends. We work together, that’s all. It does look like it though. Apollo and Starbuck have sexual tension that exists and we have to make sure that comes across.”

Later that night he had pondered it and had come to the realization that, yes, he was utterly, completely, and madly taken by her.

That had been two months ago.

 

Now, he was lounging out on the balcony, beer in hand, while the party carried on inside. Tahmoh had bought a new condo and the cast was there helping him celebrate.  
Everyone, including Katee.   
Why did every thing, every thought fell back to her?

 

He groaned inwardly. All he could think about was how her body moved and the myriad of expressions on her face, adorable one moment, sexy the next.  
On the set, during takes, he tried as much as possible not to let his feelings show. Of course, sometimes, he would casually brush against the side of her chest, but that was his character. That was Lee touching Kara. Not Jamie touching Katee. No, that would not work. The fact that he was always aroused around her was his character crushing on hers. Method acting, yes that was it.

It did not help that he had noticed her flirting with him. Or was it just imagination? The looks that lasted a little too long, the touch that lingered, an added caress, or the passing heat in her eyes. Jamie shifted to a more comfortable position. As usual, whenever he thought of her, he got a hard on. 

“Happy thoughts?” As if bidden, Katee appeared before the screen door. She was dressed tantalizingly in a lush green dress that showed off her figure deliciously. He paused, drinking her in, from the low-cut, strapless almost bodice that accentuated her luscious breasts down to the tapering waist and the skirt that grazed her thighs and drew the eyes to her long slender legs. 

Katee stalked towards him, right into his personal space, and casually adjusted the collar of his shirt. She was close enough that he could smell her intoxicating scent. No, it was not perfume, but a scent purely her, purely Katee, and he could not help but breathe her in.

Jamie ducked his head gave her a shy smile. “Why do you say that?”

Smirking, Katee pointedly looked down, and then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I’ve always noticed.”

His heart was pumping so hard that he thought she could hear it. It was the only explanation for what happened next.

Katee licked his neck where his pulse beat against his skin, and he could not suppress his moan. His hands automatically reached up to her side and fully caressed her breasts. That spot where the breast started and the side began was his favourite part and he palmed it.  
For a pregnant moment, they both looked at each other, eyes searching the other’s face, The logical part of his brain screamed at him to stop, tried to remind him that he had other responsibilities, but when confronted with the lithe body in his arms, full mouth, and her heady scent, there was no contest.

Jamie dipped his head and kissed her gently at first, nipping at her lips, gradually letting his tongue in her mouth. It was familiar and yet not familiar. He startled when she lifted her dress grabbed his hand, and placed it tenderly on her belly, slowly pushing it lower.  
“Katee,” he whispered, as he pulled back enough to look at her, “we can’t.” His eyes darted to the living room only several feet away.

Her smile was both soft and saucy, and completely irresistible. “We have time. They’re busy right now. Tahmoh is showing the video of his latest trip up north to visit his family.”

Jamie let himself be pulled by her to a darkened corner of the balcony. She leaned into him, and started kissing him passionately.

Jamie let himself go in her arms, for now it seemed the right thing to do. His hand, warm on her belly, crept slowly down… finding no barrier to his touches. She was bare under her dress, and that did not surprise him in the very least.

Jamie’s hand continued until he reached her damp folds. He teased her, sliding his fingers up and down, almost but not quite touching her nub. Only when her moans became louder and he felt her pressing insistently into his hand, did he let his finger circle her clit, flicking it up and down. Her moans were tantalizing and went straight to his cock, hardening it even further.

With his other hand, Jamie reached into the top of her dress (it was easy, given the low dip of the cleavage) and pulled the breast from the confining bra. Ripe, full like a peach, her breast demanded attention. Jamie licked and sucked at her breast, drawing more moans and soft cries from Katee. Emboldened by her cries, Jamie continued the relentless assault on her nub, alternating between slow and quick strokes and leisure circles. Jamie glanced up at Katee, to see her head thrown back, mouth parted slightly, eyes closed in pleasure. He wanted to see more of her—her face in ecstasy.  
Impatiently, he pulled up her dress, almost ripping the thin material, exposing her well defined abs. So often on set he had desired to run his tongue over the taut muscles covered by soft skin. Little by little, Jamie made his way down, kissing and licking softly, pausing her and there, depending on her reactions. Encouraged, he knelt, and continued his worship of her body. Her throaty moans shot straight to his groin and he felt himself grew even harder, almost painfully so.

His hand now reached her slit, wet and lush from his ministrations. Jamie slipped a finger inside and slowly drew it back, moving in and out, fucking her slowly. Katee bucked and gripped his shoulders tightly, “J-… aamie,” she breathed out brokenly.

Smiling against her belly, Jamie added another finger in her, and yet another, three now continuing the slow fucking, and Katee’s fingers dug even more deeply, nails going in. He was sure there would be marks in the morning. 

“… need… you,” Katee managed to say.

Jamie did not need further invitation. He felt a slight decrease in discomfort as his cock was sprung from its confines.  
He stood up and grabbed Katee’s ass, lifted her, and quickly impaled her on himself.  
The shock of his entry drew gasps from both of them, so needed and desired was this for so long that it felt just right.

Slowly, Jamie began thrusting—relishing the feel of her tight, wet heat. It was too much sensation for him and he felt too close to the edge to last for very long.

“Harder… Faster,” Katee’s voice whispered in his ear. She ground herself down on him, as if trying to get him even deeper in her.

Jamie complied, now thrusting with more strength and force.

“I-I can’t hold off much longer,” Jamie eventually managed to reply, gritting his teeth in an effort to control himself.

Jamie could feel rather than see Katee’s smirk before she licked his ear. “That’s… o-okay… I’m… very …close too.” And she squeezed him hard with her inner muscles as if to prove a point.

It was too much for Jamie. He was like a beast unbound, thrusting madly, and as soon as he felt her go over, he followed suit, capturing her lips in his effort to prevent them from being heard.

Though he wanted to remain in the safety of her warmth, he reluctantly withdrew and tucked himself back in. Katee did the same, fixing her dress, and straightening her necklace, only the slight blush on her cheeks evidence that something had happened.  
Jamie gazed in her eyes, and tenderly kissed her, cupping her face. “Katee…”

“I know,” she said softly, not a little sadly. “This cannot go anywhere. You’re married.”

“Yeah.” Jamie’s heart clenched a little at that. Part of him did not want to let go of her, part of him did not want her to leave him.

The sound of someone opening the screen doors brought them both back to where they were—on a balcony at Tahmoh’s housewarming party.

“Hey guys! That’s where you were,” said Tahmoh playfully, completely oblivious to the tension between the two. “The best part is about to begin. You’ll see me try to ride a dogsled. C’mon!”

Katee laughed and shook her head. “Wouldn’t want to miss that.” She followed him inside with nary a glance back.

Jamie closed his eyes and allowed himself the grim reflection that he had been lucky to find another person with whom he connected so deeply. He found someone who pulled at him, and he had to walk away. It left a pang in his heart and a bitterness in his mouth that he washed away with the rest of his beer. Taking deep breaths, he schooled his features until Jamie the happily-married-family-man returned, and hating himself a little, he joined the rest of the party.

Fin.


End file.
